1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for use by a consumer to treat liquor to improve its flavor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that certain components of distilled liquors which are residues of the fermentation process can cause the liquor to have an undesirable aftertaste or bitter flavor. Attempts have been made as part of the production process of liquor distillation to remove some of these undesirable components. U.S. Pat. Nos. 35,900 and 96,201 are representative of treatment of liquor during its initial production in an effort to remove the unpleasantly tasting residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,763, of which applicant is the inventor, relates to an apparatus and a process for vacuum treatment of liquor in its original bottle. An adaptor with an air inlet tube is sealed over the mouth of the bottle and a vacuum is applied to remove volatile compounds. Often, however, consumers of liquor have available varying volumes of liquor which are purchased in a wide variety of bottles in different sizes and shapes. This prior art apparatus does not allow the consumer to treat varying amounts of liquor and does not accommodate various bottle shapes and sizes. So far as it is known, there has been no readily available way to accomplish this.